El tren de las cinco
by Blueee.Summer
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto se había quedado hipnotizado en ese momento, y esa razón tenía unos cabellos con ojos negros, piel pálida y su apellido era Uchiha


Personajes: Uchiha Sasuke (22), Uzumaki Naruto (22); Nara Shikamaru (23)

Advertencia: AU.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masaki Kishimoto, la historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

– Naruto ¿Estas bien?

Él no respondió, simplemente se quedó hipnotizado en la plataforma del tren. El tiempo se detuvo tan solo para él y es que en los últimos días el joven rubio se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Pero esta vez era distinto, todo tenía una explicación, una razón por la cual Uzumaki Naruto se había quedado hipnotizado en ese momento, y esa razón tenía unos cabellos con ojos negros, piel pálida y su apellido era Uchiha.

_Naruto es un joven de veintidós años, estudiante de dibujo artístico en el Conservatorio de Arte que se encuentra ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, su pasión siempre ha sido el retratar a las personas que transmiten sentimientos, para él es muy fácil identificarlas, como si solo con verlas pudiera sentir el aura que desprendían._

_Naruto es bueno en lo que hace y muchos de sus compañeros apreciaban su arte y lo que representaba. Su rutina de todos los días para ir al conservatorio fue la misma, ya casi se cumplían cinco años en los cuales subía y bajaba del tren._

_Pero él odiaba el tren, de todo el día, los treinta minutos que pasaba encerrado en esa "chatarra" era un infierno, lo aborrecía, lo odiaba, lo hacía sentir atrapado, lo hacía sentir solo..._ _Porque mientras todos entraban en grupos de dos o más personas, él se quedaba solo._

"A veces uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene alrededor por prestarle atención a otras cosas"

_Era la última frase que leyó Naruto del libro que tenía entre sus manos, lo había cerrado porque el tren estaba deteniéndose para que todos pudieran abordar. Maldijo en su mente una vez más y subió al vagón, pero no pudo dar un paso más, su respiración fue deteniendo junto con toda su mente y es que en unos de los asientos que estaban al frente de él se encontraba un joven, de unos veintiuno o veintidós años, era de piel pálida como la nieve que caía ese mismo día, con un cabello negro como una noche sin luna y estrellas._

_Pudo seguir admirándolo todo el tiempo del mundo, pero fue despertado de su fantasía por un señor que le pidió moverse de la puerta, sonrojado y con la atención puesta en él, se quitó y se sentó rápidamente en el asiento que estaba frente al chico e inmediatamente saco su block de dibujo y su lápiz favorito y empezó a retratarlo._

_Su retrato fue detenido al escuchar que llego a su parada, aun no lo terminaba estaba apenas en el 25% de su creación, así que decidió que al siguiente día cuando lo vea lo seguiría completando. Y el resto del día solo eso tenía en la cabeza, deseaba que él tiempo pasará más rápido para volver a subirse en aquel tren y encontrarlo._

_– Creo que estoy enloqueciendo – se dijo asimismo antes de ir a descansar._

* * *

_Volvió a tomar aquel tren y volvió a ver al joven misterioso, a la misma hora, en el mismo vagón y en el mismo asiento, Naruto siguió el retrato donde se había quedado, hacia los detalles de los labios con tanta precisión, con tanta perfección, jamás se había demorado tanto con un retrato, pero quería que salga lo mejor posible._

_Escucho otra vez el nombre de su estación y bajo, maldijo una y mil veces el pozo tiempo que pasaba en el tren, pero estaba seguro que seguiría viendo al joven y solo deseaba con ansias el próximo día para verlo._

_Naruto corría por las calles, se le había echo tarde y solo tenía dos minutos para llegar a la estación a la misma hora que los anteriores días y poder ver al misterioso chico. Paso la entrada del tren como si el diablo le pisara los talones y cuando llego a la plataforma pudo ver que tanto correr había valido la pena, lo vio a él, puntual como el tren, en el mismo sitio, en el mismo lugar, se volvió a sentar para avanzar su obra maestra, le faltaba tan poco algunos detalles en el cabello, algunas sobras por los ojos..._

_Y por fin suspiro, al mismo tiempo sonreía a más no poder, pudo terminar el retrato que llevaba días haciendo, era como si fuera un espejo, reflejaba la belleza que ese chico resplandecía, todo ese sentimiento que aún no lograba saber que era, simplemente no podía contener su alegría._

_– Disculpa – mencionó un chico que paso por el lado de Naruto haciendo que se caiga el block de dibujos, este no dijo nada y se dispuso a recogerlo cuando observo como unas manos de tez blanca agarraban su preciado cuaderno. Alzó la vista y sus ojos azules chocaron con los ojos negros del chico misterioso, luego esos mismos ojos fueron directo al objeto que lo hizo sorprenderse y no despegar la mirada de aquel retrato. Naruto quería morirse ahí mismo, seguro pensaría que es un maldito acosador o algo peor. Escuchó el nombre de su parada y sin pensarlo dos veces bajo a toda prisa dejando aquella obra de arte adentro del vagón. _

* * *

_– ¿Lograste terminar el dibujo de tu musa? – pregunto Shikamaru, su mejor amigo, quién hace días lo veía esperando los trenes con tanta impaciencia y emoción._

_– Él lo tiene._

_– Así que por fin le hablaste ¿Qué te dijo?_

_– No le hablé... – suspiró – el block se cayó en el tren y él lo recogió... yo... entre en pánico y hui – sus manos cubrieron su rostro que estaba completamente rojo – Por eso te pedí que me acompañaras, para que me defiendas si dice que soy un pervertido del clóset._

_– Que problemático... bueno ya llegamos a la estación ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? – detuvo su andar al observar que su amigo se había quedado inmóvil_ – Naruto ¿Estas bien?

Y volvimos al principio, en la entrada de la estación en una de las bancas públicas que hay se encontraba dicho chico que era participe de la conversación. Shikamaru lo reconoció al instante – _Que bien le quedó en retrato _– pensó y al observar con más detenimiento al chico pudo observar que tenía el block entre sus brazos como si lo estuviera abrazando – Creo que yo estoy de más acá, éxitos Naruto, no hagas nada problemático, no desearía salir de mi casa para sacarte de la cárcel por pervertido.

Vio a su amigo marcharse y entro en pánico, quería que la tierra lo tragase en ese mismo instante y tras muchas ideas que su mente generaba eligió lo que cualquier adulto hubiera hecho: Huir y no ver hacia atrás, posiblemente una cirugía plástica para evitar futuros inconvenientes, dio la espalda y avanzo unos cuantos pasos.

– Hey dobe – una voz lo llamo, Naruto rezaba, imploraba que ni fuera quién pensaba y con temor fue dando la vuelta, pero luego reacciono a las palabras dichas por el joven.

– ¡Teme! ¿A quién llamas dobe?

– A ti, que pretendes huir – Naruto bajo la mirada avergonzado, ese chico se había dado cuenta de su grandioso plan de escape – Yo... quería saber el nombre de la persona que puso tanto tiempo y esmero en retratarme y por la cual tome el mismo tren, el mismo vagón y el mismo asiento tres días seguidos

El rubio alzo la mirada mientras que veía las pálidas mejillas ruborizarse – Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, y ¿tu?

– Encantado Naruto, yo me llamo Uchiha Sasuke – se sonrieron mutuamente, y quedo un silencio entre ambos.

– ¿Quieres ir por un ramen? – pregunto Naruto mientras por el nerviosismo se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía tímidamente.

– Me encantaría dobe.

Se observaron fijamente a los ojos una última ves antes de emprender la marcha hacia la salida de la estación, en sus ojos se presentaba un brillo especial que demostraba los sentimientos que no solo uno sentía, si no ambos, uno retratándolo y otro tomando el mismo tren, aquel tren de las cinco.


End file.
